There are many industries and applications for which multilayer coatings are desired. “Color-plus-clear” coating systems involving the application of a colored or pigmented base coat to a substrate followed by application of a transparent or clear topcoat over the basecoat have become increasingly popular as original finishes for a number of consumer products including color, for example, cars, appliances and floor coverings such as ceramic tiles and wood flooring. The color-plus-clear coating systems have outstanding appearance properties, including gloss and distinctness of image, due in large part to the clearcoat. In other applications, coatings having different properties may be utilized in a multicoat system. For example, one of the coats used in a multilayer coating system may be more durable, or provide better weatherability than another of the coats. It is desirable in all of these applications to have good adhesion between the various layers.